1. Field of the Inventions
These inventions generally relate to pet toys. More particularly, the inventions generally relate to a pet toy for exercising and playing with cats.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many pet toys for exercising and playing with a pet. Pet owners, particularly cat owners, exercise and play with their pets by dangling various objects in front of them. In cats, this arouses instinctual as well as playful behavior that is desired by pet owners.